


Affirmations

by herooflegend



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, enn is the only character i am capable of writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herooflegend/pseuds/herooflegend
Summary: A series about my Hunter Ennaia interacting with different NPCs. Set during the Season of Arrivals.
Kudos: 4





	1. Saint-14

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I wanted to finish all of these before posting or just go ahead and post now, adding each one when I finish. I expect there to be about four more, some of which are already mostly written. 
> 
> Sometimes I mention other guardians of mine and my friends, who all share an unofficial canon. I've put some brief descriptions of anyone mentioned at the end of each chapter, in case anyone wants a bit of context. Keep in mind, I mostly write these things for that friend group.
> 
> One more note: Enn is hard of hearing, which should be clear from my writing, but I wanted to go ahead and state it outright as well.

Enn rarely does more in the Tower hangar than dock her ship. Maybe take a little nap while she waits for Holiday to complete repairs. Couple years ago, she might have traded words with Cayde as well. Swapped strange trinkets, listened to his unique but rarely useless advice. These days, she mostly sits and stares out at the mountains beyond the City. There’s little else to do.

Saint’s arrival is a welcome change to her usual routine. She never speaks to him, but she enjoys his boisterous laugh. It’s one of the few things in the hangar that she can hear beyond engines and power tools. Sometimes, Kieran even looms nearby and feeds his chatter to Enn’s HUD as subtitles. It is nice to be “in the loop.” She knows that some might call it eavesdropping, but Saint knew Kieran, and Ennaia too, once upon a time. When he sees Kieran hovering behind a crate one day, he nods. Understanding.

Either way, Enn has never been beyond a little eavesdropping. Before, she was a Crow. Now, she is a Hunter. It’s natural.

Finally, Deon forces her hand. He invites her to compete in Trials. “It’ll be like old times,” he says. At first, she declines. She has more important things to do. Patrols. Tasks for Eris or for Asher. Even Gambit would be better, really. But Deon promises her that Savvy will be there, too - their fireteam’s often distant yet cheerful Warlock. Enn misses the three of them together. She can’t say no.

She will have to talk to Saint.

When the time comes to receive her Trials Passage, she hesitates. Ennaia never hesitates in battle, but this is not a battle. This is friendship. Ennaia always hesitates in friendship.

After brooding for several minutes, she heads towards the Gray Pigeon. Though the pounding in her chest makes it difficult, she walks with confidence. Always at ease. Forever unimpressed. It’s just Ennaia’s way.

As she approaches, Saint notices her and shouts, “Ennaia! You have changed your hair again!” Kieran projects Saint’s words in a vibrant purple light, just in case. She doesn’t need it; that man is never quiet.

Enn manages a small smile in response. It is subtle, but she knows Saint can read her well enough.

“What color was it last we spoke? Green?” he continues.

Enn shakes her head. “Pink. Changed it just before you left.” Saint nods. 

There is a brief pause before Enn adds, “Your pigeons, my hair dye. We all have our vices.” Saint laughs and Enn relaxes, just for a moment.

“Is that really how you see it?” Saint asks. Enn shakes her head. She’s still smiling.

She steps closer - almost in range for a hug, but not quite. “I’m here for a Trials Passage,” she says, staring at the runner beneath her boots. It’s nice. She doesn’t want to mess it up. She adjusts slightly, smoothing out a wrinkle in the fabric with her feet, and specifies, “Passage of Ferocity.” Deon can chide her later, if he wants, but Enn stands by her choice. She is nothing if not ferocious. He will have to agree, and choose the same.

Enn knows Saint is grinning beneath his helmet. He says, “of course, of course.” He picks up the Passage. She steps forward to take it. This puts her within hug-range. She will have to keep her guard up, so she raises her head to watch him.

“Ennaia!” he says again. He seems happy to say her name. “You are friends with the two who rescued me from the Forest. Deon and Cap.”

Enn nods.

“I heard that you have killed Hive gods. And that you defeated Ghaul during the Red War!”

Enn isn’t sure what to make of this. She nods again.

“You are like a little Titan now, my friend!” Saint laughs, loud and clear, and Enn laughs with him.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Saint. I’m still a Hunter, through and through. Just actually a Guardian for once, too.”

“Ahhh, is that so, my teeny Titan?” Enn smiles. He never gives up. “I am proud.”

Enn is the shortest Guardian she knows. Saint is the opposite. When she hugs him, her head rests against the bottom of his chest plate. She feels meager by comparison, so she hugs him tighter. To compensate. He holds her just as tight.

They don’t say anything else after that. Enn is a Hunter of few words, after all, and she never lingers long. Still, she leaves the hangar with a bounce in her step and a genuine confidence. Deon notices as he steps in to get his Passage, but doesn’t mention it. He doesn’t need to. He knows her well enough. Clearly, so does Saint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennaia aka Enn is a Hunter and former Crow, who retains her allegiance to the Queen while doing her best to serve the Last City as well. It’s complicated. She was resurrected relatively early on, during the early City Age/Late Dark Age, but until recently, she was distant, preferring to serve her own interests rather than get involved in captial-g Guardian business. Her ghost, Kieran, is the absolute best and deserves everything good in the world.
> 
> Deon is Ennaia’s best friend. He’s a Titan well known nowadays for leading the raids against Crota and Oryx and claims the title “Hive Bane” as a result. He struggled for many years after his resurrection, with depression and a body simply not built for battle yet. Otherwise, he’s a really upbeat, very blue Awoken dude who loves music, and group work-out sessions, and rigging ships and sparrows to do things that they really probably shouldn’t. He also collects cursed guns? It’s a hobby.
> 
> Fellow Hunter Capricious-12, almost always referred to as simply “Cap”, has long had a complicated and tenuous relationship with Enn. Though they’ve been friends with Deon for just as long as Enn, if not longer, and are now Deon’s husband, they butt heads with Enn on, well… pretty much everything. In the past, the two were enemies-with-benefits at their best and outright killed each other in response to minor annoyances at their worst. More recently, they’ve found common ground and work together rather well. They still shoot each other though. Sometimes. When they deserve it.
> 
> Savvy-23 is the third member of Enn and Deon’s fireteam. She tends to get carried away in battle, so she typically limits herself to the Crucible and the really Big Bads who have it coming if she’s maybe a little more ruthless than she intends. She almost always supports the team through comms on missions, though, and she runs a very well-loved library of Golden Age and pre-Golden Age literature and media in the Tower. You want to watch a movie or kick-ass in the Crucible? Savvy’s your gal.


	2. Zavala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enn is late to her meeting with Zavala.

Zavala gives Enn a curt nod as she steps into his office. In response, Enn bows. Deep, fancy, and very Awoken. She knows it makes him uncomfortable, which is partly why she does it. Ever the challenge, that Hunter.

“You’re late, Ennaia,” he says. His voice is steady, but Kieran (ever the social-expert, that Ghost) tells her that he detects a hint of frusration and concern. Ennaia is never late. This is the first time.

She stares at him for a moment too long, eyebrows raised. “Wouldn’t call three days past schedule  _ late _ , Commander.”

He huffs. “And what would you call it?”

“A damned mistake, if I’m bein’ honest.” Which she is.

“On that, we agree.” He pauses and for a moment, he lets his concern show. Ennaia notices his eyebrows are scrunched together, just a little. “And what, exactly, were you doing for the past three days?”

Enn shrugs, her face neutral, so Zavala continues. “According to Amanda’s records, your ship docked on time.”

Enn nods, then sighs. 

“I’ve been asleep.” At Zavala’s blank stare, she adds, “You can ask Deon, if you want. Or Aphos.” She adds the last bit quickly. If Kieran didn’t know better, he’d think she was embarrassed.

Zavala still looks incredulous. “Three days?” is all he says. It’s not really a question.

“This truly the first you’ve heard of that? It’s not new.” Enn’s genuinely surprised.

“I have heard rumors,” Zavala admits, “but I don’t put much faith in Hunter gossip, and certainly not in gossip about you.” 

Enn smiles. “You may want to re-examine that position. Hunters say things to each other that we’d never say to you.”

“Other Hunters, certainly. But not you.” Zavala sounds so confident in that, but Enn’s not sure herself. Not anymore. A few years ago, he would have been right. Ennaia’s been a lone wolf for decades, and she didn’t get along with other Hunters. When she did business with the Vanguard, she always did it through the Titans - Saint, at first, and then Zavala. She’s the honest sort, too, and relentlessly loyal. Direct enough and noble enough, in her own way. It worked well.

Recently, however, she’s found her list of secrets growing. With it, her list of trusted contacts shrinks. Eris, definitely. Asher. Aphos. Cap, somehow. Her Queen, of course, and maybe Petra. She’d trust Deon until the end of time (and after, if she could). But more and more, she’s put trust in her fellow Hunters. Maybe she shouldn’t. Truly, she shouldn’t. Yet she’s found the rest of her folk are pretty noble, too. Honor among thieves, the strength of the pack, and all that. They don’t judge her for her questions. Titans always judge. It’s weighing on her.

With that in mind, Ennaia doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t say anything at all.

Zavala’s used to her silence. After giving her time to think and the chance to speak, he starts again on the original topic. “You confirm that sleeping for such long durations is… typical for you?”

Enn confirms. She also yawns. “I don’t sleep otherwise. Not really. I don’t like the dreams. But eventually, I gotta.” She pauses, thinking. “Awoken and Hunter is a damning combination.”

Zavala looks worried. “I should give you more time off. I can see you need the rest.”

“Wouldn’t do much,” Enn shakes her head. “At least this way I’m occupied. I won’t sleep either way. Just can’t. I prefer the field.”

“Just like a Hunter.” It’s said with a touch of humor, but there’s something else to it, too. Enn doesn’t know. Again, she says nothing.

“Even Guardians need rest. Even Hunters.” Enn knows. Zavala knows she knows. Enn nods. “Have you talked to anyone about this?” He thinks. “...Kiara, perhaps?”

“Petra, once. Deon, a few times.” She sounds so tired. She lowers her voice. Quiet enough that she can’t hear it anymore, but loud enough that Zavala still can. “Nothing helps. S’better this way. When I sleep like I did these past few days, I don’t dream. Not in a way that matters.”

Zavala doesn’t look convinced. He says, “Alright. But, before you give up. Talk to me.” Enn releases a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “You’re one of our best Hunters. I’ll do what I can to get you back to the field.” Before Enn can comment, he adds, “Back to the field _in_ _better shape._ ”

“My last report?” Enn slides the file across the table.

“We’ll discuss it later.”

Not her style. “We’ll discuss it now. Then, I’ll talk. Only way.”

Zavala smiles. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphos is an Awoken Titan and Enn’s partner. People sometimes call him “the minty monolith” and it’s a name well deserved. Aside from fighting well together, Aphos puts up with most of Enn’s bullshit, a fact she appreciates immensely. Despite once being the son of a techeun, Aphos is terrible with technology, unless it happens to be a gun, and then he’s pretty good. 
> 
> Kiara is yet another Awoken Hunter, though a very much city-born one. She and Enn are distant friends, who bother each other when they need to, and give each other space when they don’t. I once described their relationship as a really angry pomeranian and an actual wolf attempting to understand each other, and I stand by that. Kiara is also a certified eliksni-fucker. She’s married to a Baroness.


End file.
